Rising Breakdown Sphere: Celestial Noise Detected
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: The story takes place after The Land of Snow.


Rising Breakdown Sphere: Celestial Being Detected

* * *

The story takes place at the end of February after The Land of Snow story.

* * *

Starrk was laying on the couch sleeping until being woken up by banging in the other room.

Starrk fell off the couch and crawled up to his feet and looked in the other room to see a man with dark hair and a scraggly beard.

"Daniel." Starrk said.

"Oh hello! I am looking for uhm, oh I forgot what it was." Daniel said.

Daniel was their new scientist. The cheapest they got.

"Daniel, thought you might want something to eat." Gin said handing him a plate of baked roaches with cheese in them.

Daniel stared at it for a moment and then ate one and then quickly ate the rest.

"I'm surprised you can make even the nastiest thing into something edible." Starrk said to Gin.

"Mister Ratman!" Aizen shouted to Daniel.

"You can just call me Daniel sir." Daniel said.

"Very well, mister Daniel have you come up with a theory to what this growing strange mucus is growing outside my castle?" Aizen asked.

"Yes uhm, think of it like an organism that feeds off moisture from the stones and when the sunlight comes it gives it that heat, that energy for it to grow." Daniel said.

"Can we get to the conclusion." Aizen asked.

"It's moss." Daniel said.

"Damn it. Starrk can you hire some people to burn it off for me, please? At least we know it isn't some explosive substance." Aizen said.

"Hey, boss? You know what Rellekka is right?" Grimmjow asked walking up with a newspaper.

"Yes, what about the Viking village?" Aizen asked while pointing to locations on the chart for Daniel and Starrk to look at.

"It turns out there is some sort of power struggle going on. It might be an opportunity to take the Fremennik Islands if we take Rellekka." Grimmjow suggested.

"Power struggle?" Aizen asked.

"Yeah, it seems the chief of Rellekka wants to break away from the Kandiran control region control." Grimmjow said.

"And those are the last islands on the planet we need to gain control of." Starrk said.

"Miscellania and Lunar Isle will be the tricky ones to control." Aizen said.

"No one has ever heard from Lunar Isle which is strange. Going on twenty years since anyone came or went there." Grimmjow said.

"Which makes one wonder if its phenomenon or man-made of such disappearances." Daniel said.

"For now we focus on Rellekka. Grimmjow how about you come with me and bring Yammy with us." Aizen said.

"Jessica is busy today so I'll let her stay here with everyone else." Aizen said.

"At least this will be easy to grab." Grimmjow said.

"Taking Relleka might be but the Fremennik islands is another story." Aizen said.

They found Yammy at the market arguing with a few people.

"This idiot thinks I stepped on his dog!" Yammy said.

"Then why is there blood on your shoe?" Aizen asked.

"Because his dog got in the way!" Yammy shouted.

Aizen and Grimmjoy gave him an annoyed look.

"Fine. I am sorry! There you happy now!" Yammy yelled at the crowd and walked off.

"Yammy you are coming with me teo Rellekka. An order." Aizen reminded him.

"Oh, fine fine!" Yammy sighed.

The three went to the Condor that was docked over the Cooking Guild and its ramp lowered with supplies coming and going.

Standing at the deck was Stork who was talking to two lifter men and nearby was Itachi talking to Gin.

"Since you two are here, want to come with me to Rellekka?" Aizen asked.

"I actually have to head back and have a word with the cargo keepers at the airship towers in Varrock. I'll tell you why later." Itachi said running off.

Aizen looked at him go and looked at Stork for an explanation.

"It seems we might have a moss problem." Stork said.

"Might as well torch everything." Aizen sighed.

"Relleka huh?" Gin asked.

"Yes. Stork start the engines we are leaving." Aizen said.

Stork and the others took the remaining cargo and put it in the nets and prepared for lift-off.

The Condor turned around and headed northwest toward Rellekka up in the Kandarin Region.

"Hey, sir!" Chayd said walking up to Aizen from the back.

"Chayd." Aizen nodded.

"Say Chayd where is your brother?" Aizen asked.

"He's at Varrock. Guess he told me he is going to help with your moss problem. I'm here for the crate lifting." Chayd said.

"Mind then sticking with us just in case we run into trouble?" Aizen asked.

"Sure thing, gets me on my feet for awhile." Chayd said with a nod.

"I keep getting you and Dreekmy mixed up." Gin said.

"What happens when you have an identical brother. Our skin is the same colors too." Chayd said.

"Remind me to ask you about the Batarian race one day." Aizen asked him.

"Sir we will be at Rellekka in an hour." Stork said.

"Excellent! Gentlemen today might be a good day." Aizen said relaxing back.

"Might regret those words." Gin said.

"Probably." Aizen said with a shrug knowing he may have jinxed them.

Meanwhile at Relleka.

Standing on a dock looking at the Viking village was a white-clothed man with pale white skin and silver-white hair with Byakugan eyes.

He just looked around with a smirk on his face.

"Interesting place, shame I got to take it's chakra away before I head on my merry way to the next planet." The man said.

"Excuse me, two of my friends asked me to ask you what your name is? We have never met such a white man before." One of the Fremennik villagers asked.

"Hm? Wow really?" The man asked curiously.

"Yes, what is your name?" The villager asked.

"Urashiki." Urashiki said and grinned.

"Tell us, how are you so pale?" The man asked.

"I'll tell you over around the corner here." Urashiki said.

Once he had the man alone he quickly killed the man and absorbed his chakra.

"Strange, the chakra around this planet is different. Feels more aetherial if anything." Urashiki said to himself snapping his fingers a few times.

Urashiki noticed the Condor flying toward Rellekka.

"My my someone coming to visit this village. Best I stay back and watch before I do anything." Urashiki said and walked back into the woods nearby and hid in the shadows.

The Condor hovered outside the wooden wall of Rellekka and the gang walked down the ramp.

"Stork, head to Taverley and await my orders to return!" Aizen shouted.

"Aye Aye!" Stork yelled waving and closed the cockpit door.

The Condor's ramp lifted up and the Condor flew off.

"Aizen?" Gin asked.

Aizen frowned looking around.

"I feel it too. Our reiatsu feels like it's being drained." Aizen said.

"Think someone here is doing it?" Gin asked looking around.

"Keep your eyes open but we can't use our reiatsu until whoever it is or whatever it is, isn't here." Aizen said.

"I don't feel nothing." Chayd said.

"It's because you don't have reiatsu like some of us." Grimmjow said.

They noticed some villagers approaching them.

"Just let me do the talking." Aizen said.

"Gentlemen we come from Varrock. I am here to see your leader." Aizen said.

"Our chief isn't here. He's off hunting in the mountains, you can stay at the pub." One of them said pointing to a building nearby.

"Thank you, when will he be back?" Aizen asked.

"Probably after dark. I suspect you are here to make an alliance as news has it about you guys wanting us to break away from Kandarins rule?" The man asked.

"Yes, I am. Feel free to carry on your busy, we are going to wait at the pub." Aizen said.

The man nodded and walked off as the group entered the pub.

Watching them was Urashiki who felt their reiatsu and was absorbing it.

"Strange aura everyone has." Urashiki said to himself.

Urashiki looked up at the sky then back to the pub.

"I best handle this now than later." Urashiki said walking into the main building that looked over the village, the leader's hall.

Meanwhile at Varrock.

Daniel was drawing on a large paper board with mathematical sequences and scientific words.

"And this is why we should worry about going to war with Ardougne." Daniel said.

Jessica and everyone else was sitting around and a few guards were asleep along with Starrk.

"So can you repeat everything in normal English!" Baraggan shouted.

"I did?" Daniel said confused.

"What are the chances of us winning?" Jessica asked.

Sixty to forty. We are the sixty." Daniel said.

"At least we are ahead." Granz said walking up.

"Daniel does have a point with these two sequences. If we approach from the north we might get more resistance unless we come in from the south." Granz said.

"English!" Baraggan shouted.

"We have our forces attack the south of Ardougne while some of us sneak from the north part. Let the south draw attention." Granz said.

"But this is incasing we do go to war with Ardougne?" Jessica asked.

"Exactly." Granz said.

Hidan frowned looking at the signature.

"I thought your last name was Ratman. It's Rattmann?" Hidan asked.

"A common mistake." Daniel said reaching into his pocket.

They noticed Daniel taking some medicine in front of them.

"What's that for?" Jessica asked.

"I have paranoid schizophrenia." Daniel said.

"Okay! Well, we lost!" Hidan said getting up and walking off.

"Ah damn it." Baraggan grumbled walking off with a few guards.

"What?" Daniel asked.

Jessica sighed.

"You're a scientist with- may I ask what we are paying you?" Jessica asked.

"I was promised three hundred coins every hour." Daniel said.

"You're that cheap?" Jessica asked.

"Science is the true prize miss Jessica." Daniel said raising up a finger.

"If you are running out of medicine let us know and we will get you more. A lot more." Granz said raising his eyebrows.

"Jessica, me and Daniel will check more on these readouts and get back to you all when we get a clearer approach." Granz said.

Jessica nodded walking off leaving the two men to look over papers and diagrams.

Hours later in Rellekka.

"It's almost midnight and their leader hasn't returned. It seems some of the Vikings around are worried." Aizen said looking out the window.

The barkeep left and allowed them to stay.

Grimmjow was looking at the bottles of liquor but not drinking any.

Gin had his arms crossed leaning on the wall next to the door.

Yammy was sitting on the floor since the chair he was sitting on broke when he sat on it.

Chayd was reading a book with his feet up on the table.

"Okay, I think we should go find him." Aizen said taking a lantern hanging nearby and lighting it.

Gin took one and did the same.

"You three in between us as we walk so we don't get lost." Aizen said.

They walked out and was greeted by a woman.

"Are you heading out to find our leader, Brundt?" She asked.

"Yes I am, I grow tired of waiting." Aizen said.

"He went up north. That's all we know." The woman said.

"Then we head north- come on men." Aizen said.

They all walked up north and out of the village into the dark forest.

They heard wolves in the distance howling.

"Weapons out just incase." Aizen said pulling his sword out.

"Brundt!" Yammy shouted.

"What are you doing?" Aizen said growling.

"I'm calling out for him. Make this faster." Yammy said with a shrug.

"No don't do that, it will attract wolves." Aizen said.

Suddenly they heard growling behind them and there were six dire wolves.

"Men... when we kill these things, we will beat up Yammy." Aizen said.

Yammy just grumbled but shrugged with a few nods, agreeing on his mistake.

Meanwhile back at Varrock.

Jessica and Granz were walking up to a man and beside him was a chicken.

"So you reported to our guards this was urgent?" Granz asked.

"This chicken can talk! It won't shut up!" The man said.

They looked at the chicken then to him.

"Jessica exacute." Granz said.

"Wait, I can speak!" The chicken said.

Granz passed out.

"My name is Ernest, a witch turned me into this after she found out I knocked her daughter up! You have to help me!" Ernest shouted flapping his wings.

"O-okay." Jessica said.

"This thing won't shut up about taking him here for a wizard's help!" The man yelled looking at the chicken.

"Sir I promise I will pay you once I'm back human!" Ernest said.

Jessica beckoned to him.

"Okay let's head to the only known wizard around here at the potion shop." Jessica said.

They walked to the magic shop leaving Granz laying there passed out.

Right when they got to the magic shop a stray dog grabbed Ernest and ran off.

"Help me!" Ernest yelled.

"Ah shit." Jessica said chasing after him.

Jessica aimed her rapier and sent a magical blast at the dog but when the dog turned it's head to look back it hit Ernest and cooked him and the dog's mouth up to its head.

"Ah, shit!" Jessica shouted and sent a water spell at them.

The water splashed them out into the street.

The dog ran off, and right when Ernest was slowly raising up he was run over by horses and a stagecoach.

Jessica stared at what just happened and didn't know what to think.

"You owe me for bringing him here." The man said.

Jessica looked at the man and immediately stabbed him through his chest and pulled her blade out letting him drop dead.

"Great, failed to save a human turned into a chicken. No one will know." Jessica said to herself and walked off.

Two guards looked at the body and picked it up walking off as Jessica walked the other way.

Meanwhile at the mountains of Rellekka.

"I see something." Chayd said pointing to a fire nearby.

They ran to the campfire finding tied up Vikings and the leader, Brundt tied to a tree.

Chayd ran up to untie them until being blasted by wind and knocked into a tree.

Urashiki was standing on a tree limb looking down at them with a grin on his face.

"Who are- you're taking our reiatsu." Aizen said.

"I am. I am looking for chakra on this planet but instead, I find aether and your reiatsu. Your reiatsu can work but sadly not chakra." Urashiki said.

"What is it you want? Chakra?" Aizen asked.

"To drain this planet of its chakra energy." Urashiki said with a shrug.

Yammy leaped and punched Urashiki square in the face knocking him off the tree limb and onto the ground.

"Lucky shot-" Urashiki began to say.

Chayd shot two bolt arrows from his crossbow into Urashiki's neck.

Urashiki surprisingly yanked them out as some blood dripped out.

"How come he isn't- what are you?" Gin asked.

"An architect." Urashiki said.

"Architect?" Yammy asked confused.

"Not many of my race yet sadly. We live for quite some time and I'm still considered young." Urashiki said.

"Why did you kidnap him?" Aizen asked pointing to Brundt.

"To drag you, idiots, here. A trap as you call it." Urashiki said.

Urashiki created a chakra fishing rod and swung its hook right at Yammy which spiritually went inside of him then yanked out stealing some of his energy.

Yammy fell over in shock at his energy gone.

"So people with reiatsu are more allergic to chakra than I thought. It might be easy to take whatever chakra is left on this planet." Urashiki said chuckling.

Aizen swung his blade at Urashiki who blocked it with his fishing rod and Gin helped in the fray.

Urashiki swung his foot kicking Gin away and swung his foot again with a spin right into Aizen's face.

Grimmjow swung his sword against Urashiki's fishing rod and both clashed a few times till Yammy got up and swung his fist at Urashiki having him backflip away from the two of them.

Urashiki felt three more arrow bolts hit his back from Chayd and then Chayd hid behind a tree putting in a flame rune on his crossbow.

Urashiki wasn't paying attention and once he was hit by the flame arrow bolts he quickly rolled and glared at Chayd.

"Elements!" Aizen shouted out a possible weakness.

Chayd kept rapidly firing and Urashiki scoffed having to run backward from it.

"Seems I-" Urashiki began to say until he was punched right across the face by Yammy, knocking him away.

Urashiki swung his fishing rod and hook again but missed Yammy and hit Grimmjow and yanked it out taking one of Grimmjow's abilities.

"He took some of my power- wait, look out!" Grimmjow shouted.

Urashiki held his hand out and created a Gran Rey Cero ball and shot it at them.

They all quickly ducked onto the ground as the beam missed and ripped that part of the forest apart with the leader of Rellekka and his guards in the process.

"Holy shit that was stronger than what I could do!" Grimmjow said.

"Combining my chakra with it is quite impressive, I guess you have some use!" Urashiki shouted with a chuckle.

"We need to get him right now." Gin said.

"Right, I got an idea." Aizen said.

"Going to test the new ability?" Gin asked.

"Not new when you don't use it that often." Aizen said.

Aizen ran at Urashiki and Urashiki smirked swinging his fishing rod and the hook going into Aizen's forehead.

"Now let's see what-" Urashiki began to say.

Urashiki grunted painfully as Aizen's blade came from behind and right through his chest.

The Aizen he looked at faded away as an illusion.

Urashiki's eyes widened at such ability.

Aizen pulled his blade out and Urashiki quickly leaped in the air clutching his chest.

"Y-you missed the he-heart." Urashiki groaned clutching his chest tightly.

"Damn, the hypnosis worked but not my aim." Aizen said.

Urashiki looked at all of them and then looked back at Aizen with a fearful look.

"Damn it. Fine, have this planet." Urashiki said.

They noticed a dark portal opening above Urashiki who was floating up toward it.

"Do we stop him?" Grimmjow asked.

"No, let him go. I can see he knows not to mess with me." Aizen said.

Urashiki disappeared into the portal and the portal closed up and disappeared.

"Strange, a celestial being." Gin said.

"I can sense his power too. I guess hypnosis is another weakness of theirs." Aizen said.

"A celestial being? Are you sure?" Chayd asked.

"Positive." Gin said.

"A cocky one." Yammy added.

"Either way we won but the leader of Rellekka is gone completely except for his feet." Aizen said.

They picked up his feet and walked back to the village.

"At least we have something to bury." Gin said carrying them.

"Be a small grave." Yammy said with a laugh.

Once they returned to the village, the villagers were saddened to hear what happened and looked at the feet of what remained of their leader.

"Does he have family?" Aizen asked.

"He does, his son is at one of the Islands of Fremennik. Once he returns in two days he will take the seat of the village chief." One of the villagers said.

Aizen quickly took this opportunity.

"I will have a few of my guards here to keep you all safe and a forced loyalty to me." Aizen said.

"W-what?" One villager asked confused.

"You heard me. I see a village with no leader and thus I proclaim myself as yours. If you have objections, talk to my blade. The son of the chief shall lead this village but he and all of you answer to me and the laws of Varrock." Aizen said staring at everyone with a grin on his face.

Everyone looked at one another in fear and bowed.

"Excellent." Aizen said.

Gin got on his linkpearl and contacted Stork for the Condor to arrive with a few Varrock guards to stay.

"This town is in the Kandarin Region." Grimmjow reminded him.

"Karura won't suspect for a while since it's too far from Ardougne to care." Aizen said.

"If you say so." Grimmjow said with a shrug.

The Condor hovered over the village unloading Varrock guards that stood in different spots of Rellekka.

"A conquering control. Nice." Gin said.

"Now that we have this village, we now own the port and thus can we begin our conquest of the three Islands. The Fremennik Islands, Lunar Island, and-." Aizen was saying until interrupted.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but you are requested back home by Jessica." Stork said.

"Why exactly?" Aizen asked.

"She uh, she sort of killed a chicken and that chickens family wants her head. They are making a protest on the streets." Stork said.

They all looked at Stork with a confused look on their faces.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow asked.

The next day, Aizen arrived and walked up to the family that was making the protest.

"Lord Aizen, we want this girl executed for killing our son!" A man said.

"Your son is a chicken?" Aizen asked confused.

"He was turned into one by a witch and she killed him!" The man said.

"No, he got ran over by horses and a stagecoach!" Jessica shouted.

"Then it was an accident." Aizen said.

"Lord Aizen forgive me but she was responsible for his safety, we deserve justice. Give us what you know we deserve!" The man said with his hands together begging.

"Know what you deserve huh?" Aizen said rubbing his chin.

Aizen pulled his blade out and immediately sliced them down and looked at his guards.

"Clean this up." Aizen said.

"Did you have to kill them!?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. They were annoying and I wouldn't do anything to you." Aizen said.

"You could have just paid them or something!" Jessica yelled.

"I didn't think of it at the time- look it has been a rough night and I never slept." Aizen said rubbing his face.

Jessica huffed and crossed her arms walking away.

"She'll get over it buddy." Grimmjow said patting his shoulder.

"Why is that wall burned?" Aizen asked.

"Oh, they said they had some fire problem when burning off the moss. Nothing to worry about we got someone coming tomorrow to fix a few burn marks on the outside- and some that got on the inside like that spot." Grimmjow said.

"I hope so, I hate to look at that or it will bother me." Aizen said.

"So what are you going to do right now?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm going to take a quick rest, wake me up in an hour." Aizen said going into his room.

Aizen splashed sleeping potion on his face and instead of falling into bed he fell backward onto the floor.

Grimmjow cringed and looked at Aizen and then walked out leaving him drooling on the floor.

"What was that noise?" Gin asked.

"Our precious celestial killing leader who passed out the wrong way." Grimmjow said with a shrug.

"Oh, how we love our precious leader." Gin said grinning wider with a little sarcasm.

"So I guess Aizen will prepare us to seize the three Islands up northwest?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yup, and that's where the fun begins." Gin said opening the newspaper.

In the newspaper was Rellekka being conquered by Aizen.

Then from the newspaper zooming away, we see Karura holding it and looking at it with a slight grin.

"Taking a small part of my land huh? I will allow it out of boredom to see what you do next, Aizen." Karura said.

Karura then closed the newspaper.


End file.
